


Share

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Felching, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: It takes Shige a while to realize Koyama and Massu aren't competing over him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** Share  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Koyama/Shige, Massu/Shige, Koyama/Shige/Massu  
**Warnings:** Threesome, felching  
**Summary:** It takes Shige a while to realize Koyama and Massu aren't competing over him.

  
It was almost like a game they had, Koyama and Massu, each leaving marks on Shige's body for the other to see. Shige didn't know what to make of it, so he just rubbed it off on jealousy whenever Massu found a hicky Koyama had left and responded by fucking Shige hard enough to bruise.

But that didn't explain why Massu had been willing to take part in any of it, when Shige had made it clear from the start he wasn’t exclusive. Or why he never gave any other sign of being bothered by it, aside from occasional whines, mostly teasing, when Shige spent more time with Koyama than him.

Koyama's motives were both less and more obscure to Shige, though Shige was fairly certain that his best friend just had a weird kink. It wouldn't be the only one. And the only answer he gave when Shige questioned him was to ask if he'd maybe tape it, the next time he slept with Massu? Complete with a leer.

And the whole arrangement had been his suggestion.

_“Massu wants you,” Koyama said one summer day after a photoshoot. He was sprawled all over Shige, too lazy to roll off of him and clean up even though it was disgustingly hot._

“Yeah,” Shige replied. It was pretty obvious.

Koyama didn’t say anything after that for a while, just idly tapped his fingers against Shige’s arm.

“So?” Shige prompted eventually, wondering why Koyama had brought it up.

“So,” Koyama swallowed, twined his fingers around Shige’s. He looked up at Shige. “Have you ever thought about it? Sleeping with him.”

Shige couldn’t help tensing. This was not the kind of conversation he wanted to have with Koyama. Would Koyama be jealous if he told the truth?

But then Koyama continued, “I mean, it would be hot, him fucking you.”

 

And so it went for months. Shige would have sex with Massu, and Koyama would demand all the details after, finding what marks Massu had left and leaving his own. Massu never asked about Koyama, and Shige was afraid to talk too much about Koyama around him, in case he really was jealous.

He was certain it couldn’t last, but the way it developed wasn’t what he expected.

 

 

Massu was fucking Shige and sucking a hicky onto his collarbone, and Koyama was due to be over in fifteen minutes. Shige could've gotten off on the adrenaline alone, wondering how Koyama would react. Massu had never encroached on Koyama's time before, always backing off when Shige said he was busy.

But that day Shige had responded to Massu's spontaneous invitation to dinner by saying he already had plans with Koyama, and instead of backing off, Massu showed up at his doorstep fifteen minutes later and set about marking Shige up like a poorly written paper.

Shige's phone started buzzing on the nightstand, but he ignored it, even as it vibrated itself off the nightstand and onto the floor with a clatter.

He was getting close, but Massu wouldn't let him come. He nearly screamed in frustration when Massu got off without him and still wouldn't let him touch himself.

"Save it for Koyama," Massu murmured in his ear. "And tell him I said hi."

And with that, he gave Shige a chaste kiss and a smile that was so innocent it was filthy, and he was gone.

Shige didn't even have time to consider cleaning himself up (or ignoring Massu and just getting himself off) before the doorbell rang. He threw on his pants for decency in case it was actually a lost pizza delivery guy, and just to drive Koyama crazy, a T-shirt Massu had left on a previous overnight visit. It was something only Massu would wear, bright yellow and purple plaid. It was also conveniently long enough to hide his crotch, but its wide neck showed off the developing mark on his collarbone, which was the first thing to draw Koyama's eye when Shige opened the door. Shige would have laughed at his wide eyes if he hadn't still been reeling from Massu's...whatever that was. He had no idea.

And he had more pressing things to worry about. The door had hardly clicked shut before he was kissing Koyama, pressed up against him to make sure Koyama understood the urgency of the situation.

But Koyama only gave him a brief kiss before pushing him off, giving him a patently fake pout and saying, "We're going out because I couldn't get takeout because you wouldn't answer your phone so I didn't know what you wanted."

It was a short and uncomfortable dinner, Shige feeling sticky and disheveled and frustrated, aware that he smelled like sex and still completely turned on, and Koyama spent the whole meal smirking at him.

When they got back, Koyama made Shige keep the shirt on and describe everything Massu had done that day while he licked up Massu's mess.

 

 

He wasn’t at all surprised when Koyama showed up at his apartment ten minutes before his next “shopping date” with Massu, not in the least because he’d told Koyama when it was happening. He’d felt safe enough in doing so when Massu had decided to meet up at Shige’s apartment instead of a mall, like they normally would. Still, he’d enjoyed the thrill of anticipation when he forwarded Massu’s text with the time on to Koyama.

This time the doorbell caught him kneeling across Koyama’s lap on the couch, mid-makeout and wearing Massu’s shirt again. He was enjoying himself too much to break away, so he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Massu to tell him the door was unlocked.

He did have the decency to detach his mouth from Koyama’s and greet Massu as he came in. Massu looked shocked when he saw them, for long enough that Shige started to worry that he’d misread his motives.

But then he was across the room in a flash and yanking Shige’s head up for a kiss.

The angle was awkward—necks weren’t supposed to go that direction, really—but Massu’s lips were as soft and warm as they always were. Koyama moaned, tracing his fingers up Shige’s neck as Massu deepened the kiss, and Shige ground down against him.

Then Massu broke the kiss to kiss Koyama instead, squashing Shige between their chests in the process.

Eventually, unable to see what was going on and feeling ignored, Shige whined and rubbed pointedly against Koyama. Koyama and Massu broke apart, Massu straightening up to crack his back.

“You’re such an attention whore,” Koyama said to Shige, but he got Shige’s pants open and worked a hand in while he did it, so Shige wasn’t too bothered. “Not to mention a bit of a whore, whore,” he added as Shige pushed eagerly into his hand and moaned.

Massu settled on the couch next to them and tugged at the shirt Shige was wearing. “Isn’t this mine?” he asked. “Why are there stains on it?”

Koyama and Shige paused and looked at each other. “Because Koyama is a kinky bastard,” Shige eventually settled on, hoping Massu wouldn’t be pissed.

“What? It was your idea!” Koyama squealed.

But Massu just grinned and kissed Shige again. Koyama groaned and pulled harder at Shige’s cock, and, when they seemed like they’d forgotten him, pushed at Shige’s shoulder.

“Now who’s the attention whore?” Shige grumbled.

But he followed along when Koyama leaned back to lie on the couch and pulled Shige on top of him. Then he glanced pointedly over Shige’s shoulder at Massu.

Massu must have gotten the hint, because he immediately set about removing Shige’s pants, pulling the lube out of the pocket when Shige mentioned it. He was almost too gentle in pressing his fingers into Shige, not as worked up as the other two.

Koyama seemed to enjoy the prep more than Shige did. He wriggled up to sit against the arm of the couch and pressed his cock against Shige’s mouth while he watched. Shige wrapped his lips around it, bobbing his head while Massu worked. He got a little uncoordinated when Massu pushed in, distracted and interrupted by the way Massu’s thrusts rocked him. He settled for letting inertia do the work, though it meant he couldn’t swallow Koyama as far as he wanted to.

Not that Koyama was particularly bothered by this; he just wrapped a hand around where Shige couldn’t reach and panted, focus torn between watching Massu drive into Shige, and watching Shige’s mouth.

He came first, down Shige’s throat when Shige moaned because Massu had finally wrapped a hand around him. Shige swallowed and pulled off when he’d finished to rest his head against Koyama’s hip.

But then Massu was pulling him up on his knees to kiss him, licking into his mouth like he was tasting Koyama and moaning, and Shige came, clinging to the side of the couch and Massu’s arm. Koyama ended up holding Shige up as Massu finished, kissing Massu over his shoulder.

He squirmed out of the way to watch them kiss lazily when Massu was done, thinking he had a better grasp now of why Koyama thought him having sex with other people was hot.

 

 

  
THE END


End file.
